


sleepless

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [10]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Arzt/Autor





	sleepless

sleepless  
Eigentlich hatte Lars einen tiefen Schlaf.   
Wenn er einmal schlief, gab es fast nichts, das ihn noch aufwecken konnte. Egal ob Geräusche oder gar Lärm, Licht oder Bewegungen, nichts schaffte es dann den Physiotherapeuten aufzuwecken. Regelmäßig schaffte er es das Klingeln des Weckers zu überhören und auch das Klingeln seines Handys oder Anders, der ihn wecken wollte, konnten dieses Vorhaben nur selten erfüllen. Alexander forderte an jedem Wettkampfwochenende immer einen Schlüssel zum jeweiligen Hotelzimmer des Jüngeren an, denn schon oft hatte der Österreicher, nachdem Lars sowohl den Wecker, als auch sein Handy überhört hatte, in sein Zimmer kommen müssen. Erst, wenn er dem Physiotherapeuten die Bettdecke weggezogen hatte, pflegte Lars dann aufzuwachen und sich aus dem Bett zu bequemen.

Im Moment war Lars nur halbwach, der Drang ins Bad zu müssen, hatte ihn bereits vor Minuten aus dem tiefen Schlaf gerissen. Aber, da es dann doch nicht so dringend schien, konnte der Physiotherapeut sich einfach nicht überwinden das angenehm warme Bett zu verlassen und durch die leeren und winterlich kühlen Gänge des Hauses zum Badezimmer zu gehen.  
Gerade, als er wieder einzudösen drohte, schreckte er aber doch wieder auf, als er laute Schritte auf der Treppe und dem Gang hörte. Dann war es aber wieder für einen kurzen Moment still, bevor die stolpernden Schritte wieder durch das Haus hallten. Die Schritte verharrten vor Schlafzimmertür, aber erst nach einigen Sekunden schien es Anders zu gelingen die Klinke hinunterzudrücken, so dass die Tür knarrend aufschwang und ein heller Lichtfinger in das bis dahin angenehm dunkle Schlafzimmer stach.  
Die Tür wurde, dieses Mal betont vorsichtig und leise geschlossen, aber Lars konnte deutlich hören, wie Anders, nun auf Zehenspitzen, durch das Zimmer schlich und sich dann, als er wie eigentlich jedes Mal über den orangen Teppich stolperte, „Scheiße!“ Mit einem Grinsen richtete Lars sich auf und tastete nach der Nachttischlampe, deren goldenes Licht nun seinen reichlich zerrupft wirkenden und ihn entschuldigend lächelnden Zwilling beleuchtete, „Sorry.“ „Anders ...“, Lars seufzte, er war zu müde um seinem sichtlich betrunkenen Bruder einen Vortrag zu halten und strich sich nun durch die Haare, bevor er gähnte, „Ich habe dich gewarnt … Weck mich nicht auf und schlaf auf der Couch, wenn du besoffen zurückkommst ...“  
„Bin nicht besoffen!“, protestierte Anders sofort, musste sich aber am Bettpfosten festhalten, als er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, „Ich hatte nur ein … ein paar mehr Drinks, als geplant. Wir haben auf den neuen Vertrag und dasch neue Buch angeschtoschen … Clasch und Fanni finden schie … toll … Schie wollen eine weitere Ge... Gesch … Schtory.“ Lars verdrehte die Augen, schlug dann aber, als er -nun wo er eh schon wach war- ins Bad gehen konnte, die Decke zurück und grollte, als er dabei einen Blick auf den Wecker werfen konnte. Die orangen Zahlen leuchteten beinahe spöttisch und die Laune des Physiotherapeuten sank weiter, als er nun tatsächlich wütend knurrte, „Verdammt … Es ist halb drei? Du weckst mich um halb drei?!?“ Anders brachte nur ein etwas einfältiges, betrunkenes Grinsen zustande und begann sich auszuziehen, „Schorry. Aber, ich wollte nischt alleine schlafen … Und, du wolltescht ja nicht mit ...“ Der Blick des Zwillings wurde noch finsterer und er musterte Anders, der sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen schien, noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er wirklich aufstand und wortlos das Zimmer verließ.

Als er einige Minuten später aus dem Bad zurück ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag Anders bereits in ihrem großen Bett, wie immer den ganzen Platz beanspruchend. Lars seufzte frustriert, kroch dann aber noch neben seinen Zwilling ins Bett und drehte sich so, dass er ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
Brummend suchte er nach einer bequemen Position und wollte protestieren, als er dann Anders' warmen Körper sich von hinten gegen ihn pressen fühlte. Arme schlangen sich besitzergreifend um seine Taille und federleichte Küsse wurden auf seine Schulter und in seinen Nacken gehaucht. Und auch den halb harten Schwanz, der sich fordernd gegen seinen Hintern drückte, konnte er nicht ignorieren. „Anders … Ich will schlafen.“, murmelte Lars und versuchte seine eigene Erregung zu ignorieren, „Lass das ...“ Aber, obgleich sein Verlangen nach Schlaf groß war, kam er doch nicht umhin die Streicheleinheiten und Küsse des Jüngeren zu genießen. „Will doch nur kuscheln ...“, wisperte Anders heiser in das Ohr seines Bruders und wieder seufzte Lars, „Ich will schlafen ...“ Du bist aber wach ...“, Anders' Stimme verlor sich in der Dunkelheit und Lars schloss die Augen, als er überlegte, wie der Satz wohl hätte zuendegehen sollen. Würde Anders sich mit einem Handjob zufrieden zu geben oder würde es auf richtigen Sex hinauslaufen?  
Wie als ob Anders eine Antwort auf die Frage, von der Lars sicher war, dass er sie nicht laut gestellt hatte, geben wollte, strich eine Hand über seinen Bauch und begann dann Lars' Schwanz durch den dünnen Stoff der Trainingshosen zu massieren, „ … und dein Schwanz scheint auch nicht müde zu sein ...“ Lars brauchte sich nicht zu seinem Zwilling umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Jüngere grinste, „Außerdem … musst du gar nichts tun … Nur daliegen … Ich habe die ganze Arbeit ...“ „Na gut ...“, Lars versuchte sich das Schmunzeln nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er sich nun auf den Rücken rollte, „Bitte sehr … Aber, beeil dich, ich bin müde ...“  
Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Anders sich nun über Lars kniete und sich dann für einen Kuss zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Erst war der Kuss sanft, aber schnell wurde er fordernder, leidenschaftlicher und auch ruppiger, als die Zwillinge einander um die Dominanz rangen. Lars' lange Finger gruben sich in Anders' Haare und zwang ihn näher zu sich, während seine andere Hand über den Brustkorb wanderte und in einen der hart werdenden Nippel zwickte, so dass Anders laut aufstöhnte.  
Schließlich löste Anders den Kuss, richtete sich auf und tastete nach dem Schalter der Lampe, woraufhin beide Zwillinge kurz unwillig in das helle, wieder aufflammende Licht blinzelte. „Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich dich in die Matratze vögel ...“, murmelte Anders, als Lars noch in das helle Licht blinzelte und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss, bevor seine Lippen über den angespannten Körper seines Zwillings wanderten. Immer wieder verharrten sie und Lars legte den Kopf schief und bot Anders' Lippen nun mehr Spielraum, als dieser zubiss und einen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals zurückließ. Nachdem er seinen Bruder als Seins gebrandmarkt hatte, wanderte Anders endlich tiefer. Die Lippen wanderten über das Schlüsselbein, gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch und legten sich dann sanft um einen der harten Nippel. Grau blaue Augen öffneten sich, fanden den blauen Blick des Zwillings, als Anders über die Brustwarze leckte, das Fleisch behutsam zwischen die Zähne nahm und dann daran zu knabbern und zu saugen begann. Die Hand, die noch immer in Anders' blondem Haar lag, festigte ihren Griff und die andere Hand suchte nach Halt in den glatten Laken unter ihnen. Anders lutschte und saugte, bis der Nippen gänzlich hart war, bevor er sich dann mit einem fast obszönen Seufzen löste und dann der anderen Brustwarze die selbe, anregende Behandlung angedeihen ließ.  
Erst als beide Nippel hart aus der sonnengebräunten Haut stachen, küsste Anders weiter über die warme Haut hinab, stoppte nur, um kurz an Lars' flachen Bauch. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die plane Fläche, tauchte mit der Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel ein und blies denn seinen kühlen Atem über die empfindliche Haut, woraufhin ein Schauer durch Lars' angespannten Körper lief. Als Anders' lange Finger aber kitzelnd über seine Seite strichen, lachte Lars und versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Zwillings, der noch immer auf ihm kniete, zu befreien.  
Das Lachen verstummte aber, als Anders' Lippen nun wieder ihre neugierige Erforschung des so ähnlichen Körpers aufnahmen und erst am Bund der alten, grauen Trainingshose stoppten. Anders sah zu seinem Bruder auf und in den blauen Augen stand die unausgesprochene Frage, ob er weitergehen durfte und sollte. Lars lächelte nur und hob einladend die Hüfte. Anders' Blick lag fest auf Lars' Erregung, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff nur zu deutlich abzeichnete, als er Lars nun die graue Hose abstreifte.   
„Mach was … oder willst du nur gucken?“, murrend hob Lars ein weiteres Mal die Hüften und Anders schmunzelte kurz, bevor er nun den Kopf senkte. Für einen Moment strich der warme Atem beinahe geisterhaft über den harten Schwanz, aber dann leckte Anders' Zunge erstmals über die harte Länge. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um die Spitze und er lutschte aufreizend langsam darüber.  
Von seinen Instinkten getrieben, bewegte Lars sich gegen seinen Bruder, brachte lustvolle Geräusche hervor und festigte seinen Griff in den blonden Haaren, um Anders so zu zwingen, seinen Schwanz tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen. Aber Anders widerstand der Versuchung, er platzierte seine Hände auf Lars' Hüfte und band diesen so still ans Bett, während er weiterhin lustvoll die feuchte Spitze umspielte und seine Zunge dann genüsslich darum rollte. Er konzentrierte sich alleine auf die Spitze, ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Unterseite wandern und ließ den Schwanz auch kurz aus seinem Mund gleiten, um vorsichtig an der Erregung zu knabbern, bevor er ihn wieder in die warme Mundhöhle gleiten ließ.   
Erwartungsvoll hielt Lars nun die Luft an, stöhnte dann auch auf, als die Zunge nun immer wieder die Vorhaut sanft zurückschob, bevor er sich dann zu bewegen begann und endlich mehr von Lars' Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Aber auch weiterhin blieben die schlanken Finger auf den Hüften und zwangen Lars zu Bewegungslosigkeit, aber Lars war viel zu versunken in den betörenden Anblick von Anders, der seinen Schwanz zwischen den roten Lippen hatte.

Als Anders sich dann aber aufrichtete und von Lars' Schwanz abließ, konnte der Physiotherapeut sich das frustrierte Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Aber Anders grinste nur, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Zwilling hinunterbeugte und sein Werk wieder aufnahm, während ein Finger sich zwischen die festen Backen drängte und fordernd gegen den festen Muskelring drückte. Er glitt hinein und Lars reagierte mit einem Geräusch, das sowohl leidend, als auch lustvoll zu sein, als der Finger sich nun in ihm zu bewegen begann. Als Lars sich endlich entspannte, drang ein weiterer Finger in ihn ein und sie suchten den kleinen, gewissen Punkt, der Lars' Nerven überlasten und ihn in ein hilfloses Bünden verwandeln würde.  
Sie wurden zur selben Zeit fündig, als Anders endlich den Schwanz seines Zwillings ganz in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um die Wurzel und seine heißer Atem strich über die kurzen Haare der Scham. „Anders!“, es klang wie Fluch und Segen gleichzeitig, als Lars' Körper sich anspannte. Die Finger massierten seine Prostata, die Zunge glitt über die Länge des harten Schwanzes und reizten Lars so sehr, dass dieser fast nicht bemerkte, wie ein dritter Finger in ihn eindrang.   
Der Jüngere löste sich, gerade als Lars' Körper sich in den ersten Wogen des aufkommenden Orgasmus zu verlieren begann. Die Finger glitten heraus und die vollen Lippen ließen vom harten, tropfenden Schwanz ab, woraufhin Lars einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich ab. „Nur eine Sekunde ...“, murmelte Anders und die Matratze bewegte sich, als der Arzt sich in eine andere Position brachte. Als Lars nun widerwillig die Augen öffnete, sah er, wie Anders sich zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte und schlang, als Anders sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hinunterbeugte, die langen Beine fordernd um den Jüngeren.  
Der leidenschaftliche Kuss dauerte nicht lange, aber dann konnte Lars die Spitze der Erregung fühlen, wie sie fordernd gegen seinen Hintern drückte. Eine kurze, wortlose Warnung, bevor Anders sich langsam in ihn schob. Lars schnappte nach Luft und er sank in die Laken zurück, als sein Zwilling nun, nur die Spitze der Erregung in ihm, verharrte und sich einen weiteren, noch lustvolleren Kuss stahl und atemlos gegen die geschwollenen Lippen wisperte, „Ich liebe dich ...“ Langsam gewöhnte Lars sich an das Gefühl und bewegte sich langsam gegen Anders, als ob er den Jüngeren so dazu bewegen wollte, tiefer in ihn einzudringen und schließlich atemlos die Hüften gegen ihn zu bewegen begann, „Liebe dich auch ...“  
Anders schmunzelte, stieß tiefer in den angespannten Körper unter sich und berauschte sich an den lustvollen Geräuschen seines Zwillings, während seine Hand sich um Lars' Erregung legte und sie im selben Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren begann. Die beiden sich so ähnlichen Männer bewegten sich gegeneinander, Haut rieb an Haut und sie schienen eins zu werden, als sie sich nun wieder küssten.  
Anders' blaue Augen waren dunkel vor Lust, die Wangen gerötet und sein Atem ging nur noch Stoßweise. Die kussgeschwollenen Lippen waren halb geöffnet und die verwuschelten Haare klebten vom Schweiß am Kopf, nur eine einzelne Strähne hing wild in die blaue Augen. Lars konnte nicht genug von dem Anblick bekommen und auch Anders schien den Anblick seines Zwillings zu genießen, konnte er den Blick doch auch nicht von Lars abwenden, als sie das Tempo noch einmal steigerten und es kaum mehr erwarten zu können schienen, sich endlich in einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt zu vereinen.  
Lars genoss das Gefühl, als der Druck sich in ihm aufzubauen begann. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich alleine auf das Gefühl auf die dunklen Wogen des Orgasmus, die über ihn hereinzubrechen drohten. Aus der Schwärze wurde reines Weiß, als eine letzte Welle von Lust durch seinen Körper jagte und Lars schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sie beide über die Klippe glitten und in dem tiefen Meer versanken.  
Für einen Moment verharrten die Zwillinge und versuchten zu Atem zu kommen. Lars lächelte müde, als Anders sich schließlich von ihm löste und zog die Decke über die beiden verschwitzten und erhitzten Körper, „Danke ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders schlang wieder einen Arm um den trainierten Körper seines Bruders und zog ihn näher zu sich, „Ich liebe dich ...“


End file.
